The present invention relates to a tag attaching apparatus, more particularly to a tag attaching apparatus having simple structure and improved efficiency in attaching a tag.
In the past, a label was attached to objects such as clothing or the like, by using a sewing machine or hand-stitching. However such works require a lot of man power while the productivity thereof is relatively low. Furthermore, attaching accuracy thereof are not sufficient.
In order to solve the afore-mentioned problem, a tag attaching apparatus which can attach a tag pin to the objects one by one has been developed recently. This apparatus uses a cartridge type assembly of fasteners which can be charged into the apparatus.
The said apparatus mainly consists of a gun-type body having a hollow needle fixed at the front side of the body, a push rod being slidably fixed in the needle, and a slider being integrally fixed at the inner end of the push rod.
Using the apparatus, a fastener cartridge is charged into the apparatus, and the fastener can be slidably moved along the inner surface of the hollow needle by movement of the push rod being connected with the action of the trigger. However such a gun-type tag attaching apparatus necessitates a manipulating means such as a trigger that embarks an operation of the apparatus, a pressing means that ejects the fastener in connection with operation of the trigger, and a charging means that charges a new fastener into the ejecting position after ejecting the fastener. Therefore the structure of this apparatus is quite complicated. However the manipulating means and pressing means have been almost terminated a technical improvement, but the charging means has some difficulties to be improved.
Some improvements on the fastener charging means are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,435, 4,502,622 and 4,511,073 showing the type of ratchet wheel, and 4,417,682 showing the type of rake. Among the said references, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,435 discloses an apparatus for dispensing fastener attachment members providing a feed mechanism which maintains a grip on the carrier supporting the fastener attachment member until the attachment member has been delivered into the needle bore of the needle of the apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,622 discloses an improved lever means in a tag attaching apparatus obtained by adding tension to the handle of the tag attaching apparatus. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,073 discloses improved feeding mechanism including a friction wheel rotably supported in the device adjacent the guide groove for the fastener assembly and abutting the connection necks of the fasteners.